


Dog. Can I pet it one time?

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [71]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor found himself transformed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog. Can I pet it one time?

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who prompted: Hurt/comfort with Twelve & Clara

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, anything, but it was already too late. The change, once underway, could not be stopped. His body was cracking apart and reforming. A howl ripped itself loose from his chest.

“And that’s why we don’t press the big red button,” Clara said from high above him.

He whimpered, and tucked his tail between his legs.

 

 

This was hell. Actual fire-and-brimstone, eternal-punishment-for-his-sins hell. Well, not literally. Technically this was a park. But to have a whole universe in his head and no way to communicate, to be stuck like this.

And the other dogs didn’t like him.

“Still not much of a team player, huh,” Clara commented as she yanked his leash, pulling him away from an argument with a Doberman.

_That was my stick_ , he tried to say. _I saw it first. He won’t even know what to do with it._

“Yeah, I know.” She didn’t know - how could she, she didn’t speak Dog. But she meant well.

He wagged his tail, nudged her ankle - _thanks_ \- and, oh, look, a squirrel -

 

 

He’d forgotten how terrifying the TARDIS was. Especially when the TARDIS was terrified of him. Or on his behalf, which was a nicer thought, but it was still making the absolute worst noise in the universe, this constant high-pitched squawk that broke every thought he attempted to have.

“You okay under there?” Clara was on her hands and knees, peering at him in his tactical position below a bookshelf.

He shook his head, doing his level best not to cringe away from her outstretched hand.

“You wanna go somewhere else? How about I take you to my place?” She gently guided him out and scooped him into her arms.

 

 

Clara smelled nice. Everything in her flat smelled nice. Or interesting, at least. And the couch, this was a good couch. Comfy. Even if it took him five minutes to figure out how to sit down.

Settled in, finally, curled up against Clara’s side as she flicked through a magazine. _How long until I de-dog?_ he tried to ask, briefly forgetting he couldn’t currently do words. _I have zero idea how much time has passed._

“Uh huh,” she said absently, stroking his back.

He snuffled resignedly and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dream about space-squirrels.


End file.
